Operation: REVERSE HAREM
by SkyWarriorKirby
Summary: One normal day, Paddy decides to create something to get his sister to be kinder and more respectful to boys as she is to girls, but when he accidentally drops it on Sonya, Lee, and Harvey, Sonya's in for an awkward situation...especially when now Lee and Harvey fight over her affections! 83x84, One-sided 363/83, and your normal possible couples.


**I DO NOT KNOW WHAT I AM DOING RIGHT NOW. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO MAKE THE ACRONYM FOR REVERSE HAREM. CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR BELONGS TO MR WARBURTON. **

Operation R.E.V.E.R.S.E. H.A.R.E.M

**Replaying**

**Endless**

**Versions**

**Examples**

**Reconsider-of**

**Sonya's**

**Emotions-thus**

**Hacking**

**Animated**

**Remakes**

**Entertains**

**Males**

"Numbuhs 83, 84, and 85, do you copy?"

"Yes, sir!"

"What about you, Numbuh T-"

"What are you doing, Tommy?" A familiar older brother's voice asked his little brother. Tommy sweat-dropped and laughed nervously.

"Oh hi there, Hoagie…we're on a secret mission!" he answered. Hoagie raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

"Really?"

To be honest, Sector W was at Tommy's house to retrieve Tommy because he wanted to join whatever they were doing today. Anyway, with that aside, the group went to their own H.O.V.E.R.K.A.R. and started to fly to their own sector's treehouse and do whatever Numbuh 85 wanted to show them in the area with the operations and computers.

"My fellow operatives…I would like to show you…THIS!" He took the cover off of what looked like a small basketball-sized bomb.

"Well…what does it do, Paddy?" Tommy asked, confused. It doesn't really look like much, but with how Numbuh 85 reacts to it, it must have been invented to do something awesome.

"Well, in all honesty, it's something I sort of made with Numbuh 2's help to get my sister to actually respect boy operatives in same equality with female operatives. However, it's not perfected yet but I wanted to show you guys it! We'll have to be very delicate with this smoky bomb otherwise if my sister is not in the room with us, she won't be affected but we will. It's called _INVERSION._" Numbuh 85 explained.

**Kids Next Door, I.N.V.E.R.S.I.O.N**

**I**nverting **N**ew **V**arious **E**motions **R**emakes **S**omeone's **I**ndividual **O**pposite **N**eutrality

"So how does it work, huh?" Numbuh 363 asks as he snatches the bomb from Numbuh 85's hands.

"Hey, be careful with that, Harvey!" Numbuh 85 says as he takes it back firmly. "When it drops onto the floor, it'll react depending on the pressure! Although…it has a backfire…as I said if this were to work without my sister here, it'll reflect on someone else and who knows what would happen?"

As he said that, Tommy whacked his back casually and so carefree. "Aw, don't worry about it, Paddy – we'll be careful!"

Though, that scared Paddy as if he got sneaked up on and he dropped the _INVERSION._

"Oh crud! Quick, do not inha-"

He never finished that sentence, for it was too late for them to do anything. The room filled with smoke but before that, they heard Tommy and Paddy's frail scream go out of the door, waiting for the smoke to clear.

..

Sonya coughed a bit as soon as it cleared, for she found a window and opened it, allowing the smoke to disappear into thin air. She looked at herself. '_I don't feel any different…so that means I haven't been affected…why?' _She turned to her teammates.

"Are you guys alright?"

They did not seem different. They just looked at her and the atmosphere turned a tad bit tense. Harvey walked up to her.

"The question is…are _you _alright?!" he yelled, which sounded like a concerned question more than a commanding sarcastic statement.

"Um…"

Suddenly, Harvey felt a very intense glare that sent him chills down his spine. He also heard the zipping sound of the familiar yo-yo that bounced up and down. The glare was soon dismissed as he walked to Sonya's side.

"Don't mind Harvey…you are alright though, are you, Sonya?" Lee spoke in his usual quiet calm voice that had a hint of affection in it.

"I'm fine though-"

"HEY! I asked her first, Numbuh 84!" Harvey growled.

"Well, she didn't want to answer to _you, _and you were scaring her in that fake tone of voice."

"Why you…"

"I hope you guys aren't going to fight…but what's gotten into you two all of a sudden?" Sonya interrupted. She really disliked it when her friends argued or fought. She didn't mind it last time…but here…it felt different.

Paddy's head poked into the room. "Numbuh 83…84…363…? Are you guys…feeling any different?"

Sonya looked at him and shook her head. "The smoke did nothing to me, but these two are acting…weird."

Paddy deadpanned. "This isn't good…I don't know how to reverse this affect…it was meant to be for my sister, not you guys! Now you're in trouble because of me, Sonya…!"

She looked at him with a confused stare. "What do you mean?"

"Well…have you heard of a…harem? It's a type of Japanese cartoon genre when a lot of girls like the same boy?"

"I think so…"

"Well since what I invented was meant for a _girl _to like _boys_ in a way, it seemed to not affect you in that way since it didn't detect my sister's presence. Instead…it affected Lee and Harvey and since you were the only girl there…" he paused as if it was for dramatic effect. He stopped his explanation voice and stood there as if everything acted normally. "They're going to start arguing at eachother for your affections."

Sonya froze. "Wh-what…? I-I don't think I'm ready to have a boyfriend…" She said, blushing nervously.

"You don't have to have one…you just have to put up with them until I fix this mess…I already told Tommy to get his brother to help us…in the meantime…you'll have to put up with them…"

Sonya and Paddy turned to the two boys who gave intense glares at eachother that you could see a lightning battle spark between them. They turned to the two and instantly locked their stare onto Sonya, which made her squeak in embarrassment.

Paddy moved over and looked at the scene before him. Harvey, being the usual person he is, refused to touch or be touched so his hand was struggling to even try to grip Sonya's hand, although Lee on the other hand, literally, held onto it like how he and Sonya did when they went on the tour with the bad guys museum.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Sonya…I'll fix this soon."

Sonya hung her head low. "Oh boy…"

To be continued?


End file.
